Wishlist
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Holiday fic. Yukimura touched the scrap of paper again, remembering the words written in a neat, scripted handwriting. 'My wish: Yukimura Seiichi’s heart.' Alpha Pair.


Merry Christmas everyone! It's the time of the year again, and this is my holiday fic, PoT Style. It was my birthday last Dec. 20, and it sucks because usually people give you gifts as both a Christmas present and a birthday present. Anyway, my first Alpha one-shot, since they are my OTP. I've been busy, thus, this is the shortest thing I've written since I've started.

Even though this is short, I hope you'll still enjoy, and have a Happy Holiday!

* * *

It was a yearly tradition in Rikkaidai (well to the regulars, the select few of the school's tennis elite) to exchange gifts during the Christmas season. And now, as the season draws near again, the regulars huddled in the clubroom, the heater warming up their cold bodies as the snow fell freely to the ground, covering the grounds in a carpet of pure white.

"Have you written your wishlist yet?" Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the Rikkaidai tennis club, asked the room in general, and got a few agreeing murmurs.

"Man! It's Christmas again, and I don't know what to write!" Kirihara Akaya was currently sitting on the bench, sitting Indian-style, a piece of paper balancing precariously on where his legs meet. He held a pen in his hand, and was currently scratching his dark, curly head, deep in thought.

_Pop_. "It's not that hard to think of a present, Akaya." Marui Bunta chewed on a piece of apple flavored gum, leaning against his half-Brazilian doubles partner. "Just write in there what you want most."

"But it's so hard! I have lots of things that I want!"

"Puri~ Let me guess what you wrote, Marui." Niou grinned at the volley specialist. "You wrote either strawberry shortcake or a month's supply of gum."

"Ni-Niou! How did you–!"

"Heh, you're just easy to read, fatso."

"Why you–!"

"Marui!" Jackal held back his doubles partner, who was trying to get his hands on the Trickster, who was already hiding behind his own doubles partner. "It's Christmas! Can't you two get along just this once?"

"Never!" Both of them yelled in unison. Both of them immediately glared at each other. "Stop copying me!"

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu sighed heavily. "Don't antagonize Marui-kun."

"He's right." Yanagi quipped with a small smile, holding out a small leather pouch. "Niou, your wishlist?"

"I already got all I need, thanks." His arms wrapped around Yagyuu's waist, placing his chin on the other's shoulder. "Couldn't have asked for a better gift."

"Oh, are you two together now?" Yukimura asked with interest, while Akaya's eyes bugged out in shock. Marui and Yanagi looked unsurprised, Sanada (who was silent as these conversations were going on) was as stoic as ever and Jackal looked mildly confused.

"So that means that… you and Yagyuu-senpai are…"

"Since last week, brat." The Trickster confirmed with a genuine smile. "You guys don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Yukimura answered sweetly. "But remember your place in the club. I will not tolerate any of your losses." His expression turned deadly serious, the room actually dropping a few degrees in temperature. "If your relationship will destroy this club, I won't hesitate in breaking you two off." There was a steely note in voice. "Understand?"

The platinum pair exchanged glances, before answering together, in all seriousness, "Understood."

"Well then," Yukimura's ever ethereal smile was back in its place. "I think it's time we pick who's going to receive our presents, don't you think Renji?"

"Wait a minute, Akaya hasn't written his wishlist yet." Yanagi answered with a backward glance at the second year, who suddenly remembered what he had to do.

"Oh man! I totally forgot about my wishlist! This is your fault, Niou-senpai!"

"How is it my fault, you brat?!"

And when after all is done and Akaya's paper had jumbled with the others in the bag, the regulars then proceeded to pick out a piece of paper.

The persons they received produced a mixed reaction among the regulars. Especially with one Yukimura Seiichi.

He stared at the paper in his hands, surprise and shock the dominant emotion seen on his face. Yanagi saw the dumbstruck expression and tapped his shoulder. "Seiichi." He said quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah." He smiled at the data master, discreetly slipping the piece of paper in one of his pockets. "Don't mind me."

As Yanagi seemed to take his word for it and turned his attention to the celebrating (Marui) and brooding (Niou) regulars, Yukimura touched the scrap of paper again, remembering the words written in a neat, scripted handwriting.

_My wish: Yukimura Seiichi's heart._

He recognized the writing all right, and as he stared at that person who wrote it, he bit his lip and a blush bloomed on his cheeks, his heart pounding crazily.

_Honestly, you…_

-/-

"Sanada? Do you have a minute?"

The vice captain stared at him impassively for a while, before nodding and letting the other regulars pass. Soon enough, it was only the two of them.

'What's wrong, Yukimura?"

Yukimura bit his lip again as he fidgeted under Sanada's stare, feeling a bit uncomfortable. How should he say this?

Sanada saw that the captain was upset, and he unconsciously softened his stare.

"Seiichi." Yukimura looked up when he heard his name and saw that his vice captain was almost smiling at him. He blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry, Genichirou." He said softly. Sanada was confused.

"For what?"

"I was the one who got your wishlist and… I… I can't grant your wish this Christmas."

At that, Sanada felt surprise at first, and then a deep pain that literally tore his heart apart. "You… can't?" He asked quietly, the rejection making his voice break. He closed his hands into a fist, trying to stop them from trembling.

"I can't." The other teen shook his head slowly.

"I see." His nails dug into his palm deeply. Sanada exhaled a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "I… I asked too much of you. I'm sor– "

A body suddenly threw itself into his arms, and a pair of warm lips covered his own. His eyes widened, too shocked to respond, his own arms wrapping around a lean figure, while a pair of hands wound up to his hair.

"Idiot…" A soft, velvety voice whispered against his lips.

"I can't grant your wish… because I can't give something that I don't have."

"Yukimura... you..." Sanada was at a loss for words.

"What about... I give something else instead?" There was a wicked gleam in Yukimura's eyes.

"You won't regret it, I'm sure."

And Sanada wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
